Heaven
by Maus17
Summary: Maus had never seen anything like it. It was like something that came from another world, and she simply could not tear her gaze away.


_**A pointless drabble that has no point. (hehe..Kraang..) *shrugs* lame and no plot whatsoever, but ehhh..*waves hand* enjoy the random fluff. :)**_

* * *

It had been a day that Maus would've labeled as a 'Lazy Day.'

Nothing of particular importance or interest had happened, and the lair was strangely quiet, swallowed by a lethargic, gray silence. At first, it had been enticing. She'd practiced writing, watched Donnie fix up some projects, tagged along as Raphael beat the stuffing out of his punching bag, meditated with Leo, played tag with Mikey, cooked with Mikey, drew with Mikey, and played hide and seek...with Mikey. At first glance, it allowed the day to be full of possibilities.

Until noon, anyway.

Now, there was nothing to do.

The hedge-girl was sprawled on the floor of the living room, ears drooping slightly along with her eyelids as she looked over the picture of the blue butterfly for the umpteenth time. The wondrous creature was still dazzlingly brilliant, and it still had its poise and elegance, but it swam in front of her eyes, whirling this way and that as it melted into the green leaves.

Maus blinked. She simply couldn't focus anymore- not even the beauteous butterfly could hold her attention. The hedgie let her eyelids fall, and heaved a listless sigh as her ears drooped to the maximum, resting her chin on the floor and covering her head with slow, seemingly heavy arms. Encased in lulling darkness, and having nothing better to do, she let herself succumb unwillingly to sleep's will, feeling herself unwittingly curl into a little ball.

Mikey was not far from following suit. The orange ninja was stretched out on the couch, his thumb on autopilot as he stared up at the ceiling with dull blue eyes. The channels on the screen flipped by in a whir, and he groaned to himself as he watched Maus give in to the effects of boredom, letting his head roll bonelessly on his neck as he flopped sideways. The remote slid to the floor with a soft clatter as he did a well calculated face-plant on the couch cushion.

"Mmmmmm smmm bmm," he moaned incoherently, receiving a dreary twitch of the ears in return.

"You too, huh?"

The addition of a new voice made one head snap up and one pair of eyes open and blink curiously.

Mausy stared and sat up on her haunches as Raphael walked in and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, a neutral expression on his face. His golden eyes were dulled slightly with the dreadful illness that was killing them all. Boredom.

Maus sighed softly and rubbed at her eyes, looking at Mikey as he peeked up from the couch cushion.

"Mmmmmf," he lowed in reply, dramatically making his eyes roll back in his head and flutter shut.

Raphael merely rolled his orbs of sight and shook his head.

"Looks like a blast," he drawled sarcastically, almost smirking at the end of his statement as Mausy stared indignantly, pouting. Almost.

Wasnt it clear to him that this was the exact opposite of a blast? Oh wait. Sarcasm. Something the red masked turtle was famous for. Right.

The small mutant sighed yet again and let her head flop back down, the unruly curls on her head bouncing like slinkies. Listless silence took the room, the only sound audible being that of a weather reporter.

Michelangelo groaned and growled halfheartedly.

"This is what it's come to. W-watching the weather channel? We're losing each other- WHAT HAVE WE BECOME?" he wailed, sitting upright and clutching his face in his hands. Raphael gave himself a thorough facepalm and rolled his eyes, huffing as a startled Maus darted over to him and his behind his legs.

"You're such a-"

"Snow- that's right, folks! Our first snow of the winter has finally arrived. Inches of snowfall vary from region to region- two in Illinois, three in Indiana, two and a half in Michigan, five in New York-.."

Michelangelo bolted up to the television and gawked, pressing his face and hands against the screen.

"Snow?! SNOW?! Finally!? SNOW! OH MAN! FIVE HOLY INCHES!" Mikey laughed like a maniac and threw himself to the ground- but not before giving the television a huge smooch. "Five inches of snow! Oh boy, oh boy!"

Blank golden orbs stared back at him, seated on the face of a frowning Raph as he scoffed and rolled his eyes yet again.

"Big whoop. Snow. I know exactly what's runnin' round yer teeny brain, Mike- forget it. Leo ain't-"

"GUYS! GUYS! GUESS WHAT?! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!"

Raph was cut off quite unceremoniously as Mikey shoved past him, grinning like mad as he raced through the lair. The red masked ninja frowned.

"Whatever," he grumbled, shaking his head before looking down at a too still bundle by his feet. Mausy stared at the spot where Mikey had disappeared with wide and inquisitive eyes, ears swiveling and twitching as she blinked up at him suddenly.

'What is going on?'

Raph smirked and ruffled her hair, now that everyone was out of the room- before realization dawned on him. Mausy had never been out of the sewers since her arrival, and he doubted the fact that she'd ever seen snow in her life, much less knew what it was. The hedgehog twitched her ears at him and tilted her head to the side quizzically in a silent question.

"Ya got no clue, huh?" he teased, letting out a short chuckle and crossing his arms. He flashed her an eyeroll when she shook her head in agreement.

"Aight, so..." Raph looked to the ceiling and trailed off for a bit, as if the answer to his question was written on it in invisible ink. Why did she have to as him all of the silent questions? He wasn't the genius- Don was. But whatever. He couldn't leave her hanging, now could he? "So...Snow's like...this white stuff that falls from the sky. 'S basically...like..frozen water but it ain't exactly ice, and it covers everything. It comes in the winter and people like to roll around in it and throw it at eachother 'cause it's 'fun'."

Satisfied with his answer- though he felt as if he were talking to himself through most of it, he nodded and looked down. Maus stared back up at him with wide eyes, void of any understanding. If anything, the poor kid looked more confused then before. Raphael frowned a bit and rubbed at the back of his head.

_Well damn. _

"Err...We'll get Don to tell ya."

A clamor of voices, inquisitive and protesting, were heard- getting louder by the second as the sources and owners of those voices neared.

"Tell her what, Raphae- _Mikey,_" grumbled Donnie, stumbling slightly as he was shoved forward by his little brother, who was clapping his hands like a little kid.

Donatello sighed and rubbed at his eyes, which were bleary, hazel irises dull from being cooped up in his laboratory all day. A sense of false fatigue clouded his senses and dulled his features, making him a little slower than usual. The purple ninja had managed to evade boredom in the first few hours of the day by taking refuge in his lab, transcribing notes, fiddling with gadgets. But in terms of things that were dire and in need of his repair or anything of the sort- there was none. With nothing to do, the mutant had been changing tasks and going from reading to tinkering with the van. Both things had stopped him from reaching an early grave and stagnating the dull lethargy, and he enjoyed what he did to the extreme...

But...

Not today. Part of him was actually glad that Michelangelo had barged into his lab, shouting something about the number five and shaking him by his shoulders, hauling him out of his chair and pulling him along by his wrist as he charged into the dojo and did the same to Leo.

Upon being interrupted from his peaceful and meditative state, the blue masked turtle was more than slightly irked. Leonardo was calm and cool-headed by nature, but it was a universal law that death should come unto those who dared interrupt him when meditating. He frowned in disapproval at his brother's antics and crossed his arms. All four turtles were corralled into the living room, standing in a loose semi-circle. Raphael merely raised an eyeridge and cracked his neck. He wasn't sure whether he should ignore the weirdness of this situation, answer Donnie's question, or call Mikey a wackbag. Decisions, decisions.

"About snow," he replied bluntly, answering Donnie's question from before- and causing the babbling Mikey to whoop with joy. Leo held up a finger, nodding at his hotheaded brother before clapping a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"First things first- Mikey...What is going on?" he inquired, eyeing his orange-masked brother's grinning face.

"_Snow, Leo! Five inches! Five glorious, epic, totally radical inches!"_ he cheered ecstatically, swinging his arms in a wide circle. Leo only blinked.

"Let me...Let me clarify things for a bit," he said slowly. "You interrupted my meditating because..of five inches of snow?"

Michelangelo gaped at Leo as if he had grown an extra head.

"DUH!" he yelled. "Know what this means?! No more boredom! We can go out there, and totally throw ourselves in a huge pile an-"

"That's a great idea. Except we can't," interrupted Donnie, crossing his arms. "Last time I checked- it wasn't exactly okay for us to go topside in the daytime." Expecting his argument to have some sort of rebuttal or support, the purple ninja blinked in a baffled manner when all three brothers stared at him strangely. Raphael snickered, rolling his amber suns as he dug his fingers into the sides of his belt.

"Oy, looks like someone's brain dead- besides Mikey," he chortled. Mikey shook Donnie by the shoulders lightly and thumped him affectionately on the back of his head, grinning in sympathy.

"Bro. Human patches? Remember?" he asked, tilting his head as he pulled his own out. Donatello stared torpidly for a few seconds, gaping at the all too familiar silvery square that had somehow managed to slip his mind.

"Oh..er..yeah," he stated lamely, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I forgot."

Once the realization of the situation seeped in, all three brothers turned to look at the eldest. Leo stared at them in a reprimanding manner, crossing his arms and frowning pensively.

For once, Donatello agreed with Mikey's scatter-brained idea. Though he wasn't one for playing in the snow, or things like that, he would really enjoy some time out of the lair to breathe some fresh air. Listening to his own train of thought, he startled himself. Wow- he must've been extremely bored.

Mikey hopped from foot to foot ecstatically, making his eyes wide and pleading despite the manic grin on his face as he wiggled his shoulders.

"C'mon, Leo. C'mon," he begged, flopping down onto his knees and clasping his hands together. "Please...?" Leonardo stared down at his little brother's puppy dog eyes and grumbled slightly. He didn't really like the idea of going topside in the daytime- human patches or no. It was better to be safe than to be sorry. But then again, they would all probably hate his guts for not letting them go. And truth be told, he had been meditating all day. His muscles screamed to be relaxed and released. He looked down at the silent figure of the hedgehog, blinking.

"What do you think?" he asked, tilting his head at her and smirking. Maus squinted at him in confusion and only responded with a twitch of the ears before padding over to Mikey and climbing onto his shell, clinging gently as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Her moony orbs were confused, and Leo doubted she even knew what was going on, but it was clear which side she was taking.

"See?! Mausy agrees with me! We should all go! Four against one!" he cheered, fist pumping.

"Just...shush, and put on your patches."

"Look at it all! LOOK AT IT!" screamed a teenage boy, shaking his head wildly so that his orange hat fell off his reddish blonde hair, his blue eyes wild with delight. The small girl clinging to his back hid her face behind a mess of caramel curls, burying her nose in the fabric of a scarf. She shivered and clung tighter to the boy, craving warmth, and bracing herself against the frigid cold. The girl squeezed her eyes shut and did not move.

The boy was approached by another one- taller and with black hair, golden eyes glinting as he snatched up the orange hat with a red gloved hand, flinging it at his face.

"Just shut up and keep movin'," he grumbled, frowning. "Quit acting like a psycho- people are gonna stare, Mikey."

Mikey shook out his hair and stuck his tongue out at his brother, laughing at his already reddened nose and cheeks.

"Man, these human patches are great, Don!"

A tall, lanky boy with round glasses and hazel eyes blinked at them, smiling as he flipped a stray chocolate brown lock from his face.

"Well, I didn't do it alone. Maus helped. And yeah- even I have to say these things are quite extraordinary," he commented, wiggling his five fingers under the violet gloves.

The lead boy, one with dark brown hair and equally deep brown eyes paused at the edge of the park, adjusting the collar of his blue jacket and blinking.

"Well...we're here."

Mikey whooped and twirled in a circle, looking back at the bundle on his shoulders.

"C'mon Mausy! It's okay- it's awesome! Take a look, dudette!" he encouraged gently, patting her knee with an orange gloved hand as she shifted a bit and squinted down at him. Michelangelo smiled and nodded to the landscape before them, grinning once he saw her facial expression.

Maus felt her throat go dry when she laid eyes on the scene. It was beautiful. Everything was a sea of sparkling, dazzling white that reflected the pale sky above and shone in the dim and halfhearted sunlight. A cold breeze blew, making some of the white powder mist up and swirl around them before relenting and dying down. Her eyes watered, and she merely stared, dumbstruck. There were no words for the core-rattling awe she felt, staring at everything.

And the utter, blank confusion.

Her moony irises were wide, her mouth gaping open slightly, and her eyebrows furrowed underneath her oversized blue hat, half her face hidden under the collar of her huge orange jacket anyway. What was this? Last time she had seen the park, it had been lush and green, full of life and people, blooming flowers. Now it was all white, empty, and it smelled like...cold.

"You see, Maus," explained Donnie, smiling at her. "This is snow. It is frozen precipitation that falls from the sky. It coats the ground, and it's perfectly harmless."

To explain further, the turtle in disguise bent over and picked up a clump full, compressing it on all sides until it became a snowball. He nodded encouragingly and placed it gently in Maus' open hand. The small girl would be accurately disguised as a bundle of pale skin and huge eyes behind her scarf and hat, jerking in surprise when the snowball was put into her hand. Her digits spread on instinct as she dropped the thing onto the ground as quickly as it had been pressed into her palm.

"It won't eat ya," teased Raph, rolling his amber eyes and blowing a strand of black hair away from his face.

Leonardo chuckled.

"She'll get used to it. C'mon, guys. Let's-"

He was interrupted as a snowball collided icily with his cheek, splattering little bits of snow and ice. Blinking in surprise, he wiped it off slowly and turned.

"Mikey! I'm going to-"

Another pelted the back of his head, and he spun on his heel, glowering. Golden eyes shone smugly back at him, red gloved hands hidden.

"Very funny Raph."

"Heh- I sure thought so."

Raphael was about to utter another comment before a certain purple gloved hand in the air cut his attention.

"Don't even think about it, Donnerd!"

As the commotion and activity continued, and as the orange clad boy underneath her wiggled, Maus clambered off and tentatively stepped on the white, cold surface. The chilliness crawled up her spine and gave her goosebumps, but she kneeled and let her arms and legs sink into it, blinking bemusedly. This was so strange... Liquid and solid at the same time, cold and penetrating, yet soft and slushy once it was in her hands for too long. It left her skin and clothes cold and slightly damp.

The small girl crawled away from the flying chunks of snow and screaming laughter, in her own little world as she threw little bits of snow into the air and watched the small pieces float with the wind before plopping back down. She inspected her hand prints and leg prints, and even went as far as to pick a chunk up just to stare at it. Finally, she recalled what Donatello had done and began to squish the clump, shaping it with clumsy digits and squinting in concentration. What was it supposed to be again? It looked like some sort of strange blob- not like a sphere or ball at all. Why?

Maus blinked and sighed, letting it plop back down and disappear among the sea of white.

It was so amazing. The trees had lost their lush green sheen, and they had become elegant, dark skeletons against the paled sky, reaching with bare branches. The ground had grown frosty and hard, shimmering in the light due to the ice that caked it. The snow glimmered if you looked at it closely, in its white and pristine cleanliness. Simply beautiful.

Maus padded on, skidding and slipping a bit as she trekked down the hill, toes and finger going numb. New indentations caught her eye- ones formed by someone other than her brothers. She stopped and blinked in confusion before surveying her surroundings. There was no one in sight, and the turtles were now a mass of flying snow and limbs. She was safe.

Maus walked forward and stared at the strange indentations.

It was as if someone had come and lain in the snow. The outline of a person- arms spread, legs speed- and wearing something that appeared to be a gown of some sort. She let her imagination run wild and stared, blue-grey eyes inquisitive.

It appeared to be some sort of strangely beautiful person with wings. Yes, she could see it now.

As she tilted her head to the side, she placed a small and gentle hand on the figure's chest, blinking. She let her palm and fingers hover just above the surface so that she wouldn't leave a mark. As she looked around, she noticed there was not only one, but various figures. Strewn all over the base of the hill. As if they had fallen from the sky, or something of the sort.

But there was no one here anymore.

She sat back on her haunches and stared, enveloped in white, pristine silence.

Maybe they fell and then they flew away.

It made sense to her, and she could almost picture it in her mind. Wonderful and otherworldly beautiful creatures with wings, all falling to the earth and cushioned by the white and gleaming blanket of this...'snow'. They'd left their imprints and then flew away, disappearing into the white and bloated clouds. It fit.

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. These creatures, they must have been just as beautiful and wonderful as the snow itself, and she imagined how they would flit and hover above the surface- almost human. Almost. Not quite. Humans didn't have wings.

"Hey 'lil dudette! Come join! Help me bury Raph!"

"I'LL KILL YA!"

"Nooooo! Leo, HELP!"

"You're on your own!"

Maus jerked, startled out of her daze. She turned her head and lifted her chin to look at the top of the hill, where Mikey was writhing under a red blob, and Donnie was dodging a running Leo.

She took one last glance at the figures and blinked a silent goodbye as she trotted uphill and went to join her brothers.

* * *

**_Reviews are loved! :D I do not own the TMNT...imagine if I did. ;)_**


End file.
